Make Me Bad
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: Rated M. In dreams, our hearts show us what we really want. What does Kagome want? And how will Inuyasha react? ONESHOT


One shot. Rated M. Inuyasha and Kagome....

I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay in the warm hot springs sighing happily. It had been so long since they had stopped by a hot spring and Kagome was more than ecstatic to run off and get her relaxation on. They had been traveling so relentlessly by now it was more than taxing on this one girl's appearance. Within the passed couple of months, her clothes had been tatered beyond repair. And Inuyasha just would not allow her to go back to her own time. Rather than fight him, Kagome chose to grin and bear it. No longer did her wardrobe consist of that childish school uniform. No. She was out of school finally and currently nineteen years old.

Her body had definetly filled out. Her curves had become more accented. Her legs became more long and lean. Probably from having to travel all around the feudal era all the freaking time. Inuyasha was a hard ass. He hardly let them rest anymore besides eating and sleeping. He was just overcome with a will to defeat Naraku. He had not much left to do anymore considering Kikyou was finally gone from this world. Permanetly. Kagome was not of a wicked demeanor toward people. She was still so bright and vibrant toward everyone. However, there was a certain thrill inside her subconcious. A thrill to finally be rid of Kikyou. Once and for all. Now if she could only tell Inuyasha how she felt.

Kagome had to fully admit. Every since she had become nineteen, she was often plagued with certain thoughts. Thoughts of pure sin and in some ways elegant bliss. She had to bite her lip mentally as a few choices images flew through her brain. Images of a certain hot, delicious and sexy hanyou. Every night she was haunted by dreams of him just taking her and pleasuring her. She had to admit that they were the most wonderful dreams she had ever experienced.

She knew she had to be careful around Inuyasha because of his keen sense of smell. She hoped that she gave nothing away. But sometimes she was extremely unsure. Times when he would act weird around her. Act nice and courtieous. Whenever she would ask if something was wrong he would just reply with an angry "Keh." She thought that Inuyasha definetly needed to learn a new word. Everything was 'keh' with that man. Not that she minded. She had grown accustomed to it. All her time spent with him. Four years to be exact. And nothing. To her dismay. No stolen kisses or snuck glances of want. Nothing. She was pretty sure she had grown more attractive because everyone in her world thought so. Her mother, friends and even boys had begun to look at her whenever she was out.

Kagome was pretty sure she could have anyone in her time. Suddenly she shook her head at the thought. She was not usually like this. Such a vixen in her thoughts and dreams. When in reality she was more or less a shy girl that could still kick butt. Her miko powers and bow talents had improved immensely. From all her trainning with Kaede and even some exercises with her grandfather. She had been told by Kaede that her powers now surpassed even Kikyou's. Kagome was always helping more and more in battle. Hoping maybe Inuyasha would take note that she was no longer as helpless as he always made her out to be. But she never recieved any recognition.

She broke out her thoughts once more and leaned her head back against the boulder she had been close to. Her eyes closed and once again she sighed with content. She should have known she could not stay blank within her mind forever. Soon enough some images and moments from her various dreams came flowing through her mind. She tried her hardest to fight them off. She knew she wasn't that kind of girl by any stretch of the imagination. But it was so difficult. Especially when Dream Inuyasha began kissing her neck. Real Kagome felt warm shivers down her spine and she bit her lip trying to stiffle a reaction. But it was to no avail.

Subconcious took over and soon her fingertips where trailing along her neckline as Dream Inuyasha's lips did. Exactly where. When his mouth moved lower onto her breasts so did Kagome's hand. Her back arched off the boulder as her hand cupped and stroked her large bust. Running her fingers teasingly over the nipples as though it was Inuyasha's tongue. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her fingers pinched at her nipples and rubbed them possessively. Her tongue snaked out from her mouth to trace along her lips. Wetting them as they were becoming dry.

Dream Inuyasha moved his mouth down trailing more kisses to her stomach before he stroked the wet lips of her sex. Kagome anxiously awaited as she felt her own fingers penetrate her. Still imaging Inuyasha. He thrust two fingers into her repeatedly and she did the same to herself. Stroking and stabbing at her slick core moaning and whimpering in pure bliss. His fingers moved faster as he soon adding another finger. Kagome followed example and allowed one more finger to join the others. She pumped in and out of herself widly. All the while Inuyasha's dream face never left her. Soon Kagome came to completion and simply whispered his name to herself.

She layed there regaining her breathing before she decided to wash herself once again. Scrubbing off any scent of arousal. The last thing she need was for Inuyasha to smell her and look at her as though she was a whore. Reeking of sex juices and a lingering of pleasure. Once she was down she got out and dried up. Soon returning to the camp. Unknowing that two golden orbs had witnessed the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting with the others. Miroku and Sango where bickering about one thing or another. Kilala was currently snoozing near the camp fire. Shippou was laying out on Kagome's sleeping back on his stomach coloring something. Inuyasha was futher away from his companions. His ears tweeking to keep tabs on Kagome. Not wanting anything to happen to her. But not daring to watch her any closer. All he would need is for her to come upon him and 'Sit' him into next month. He groaned. He usually hated whenever someone had power over him. But he had grown so accustomed to Kagome that he barely cared anymore. In retrospect, she hardly used 'Sit' on him anymore. He had grown somewhat and usually tried to refrain from calling her wench.

It had been two months now since Kikyou had died for good. Inuyasha didn't think much on it. Kikyou did not belong to this world anymore and he knew it. He still cared for her of course. But he only ever felt protection toward her. And that was it. He made her a promise and tried to keep it. But she hadn't really let him. Not that he wanted to go to hell with her anyways. He had someone new to protect now. Kagome.

His ears tweeked again noting some sound coming from the springs. He looked at everyone noticing that they were preoccupied. He layed Tetsuiga down and went to investigate.

Inuyasha came to right in front of the springs hiding himself behind a large bush. But it had been grown in a way that he had a perfect uninterrupted view of Kagome. And what a view he had. She was currently leaning on a boulder smiling happily. The water came to just barely covering her nipples. So he saw quite alot. Not to mention that the water was crystal clear. His eyes trailed down the perfect view of her body. He could see it all. He licked his lips. Over the years he had certainly taken notice to the changes and growths in Kagome's body. It was hard for him not to. She was always parading around in short skirts and tight shirts. Did nothing fit her properly in her time? Everytime she came back from her time wearing something tight he would growl to himself. He couldn't believe she actually walked around like that in her time. And now she came to walk around in it in his time too. This girl was begging for it.

**'Begging for you.'**

Inuyasha sighed. Another thing that had been occuring since Kagome had become more....lucious? Was that his demon always came out and spoke of Kagome as though she was his mate. It didn't bother Inuyasha that much but he still was unsure why this was happening. _Begging for me?_

**'Yes you baka. When will you take her? I have grown impatient.'**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and noticed the her hands where now groping and pleasuring her perky breasts. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened. What was she doing?

**'Warming herself up for us.' **His demon growled in pleasure.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Her hands were now in between her legs. Inuyasha felt himself growing hot and felt a tightening in his groin. Oh Kami what in the world is she doing? He heard her moans and heavy breathing. He was staring in awe as he watched her pleasure herself. He absently rubbed his palm over his bulge repeatedly while never taking his eyes off of her. He watched as she pumped in and out of herself her cries growing more and more breathless. He also heard in her voice that she was close. He moved his hand faster wanting to finish with her. After minutes of watching finally Kagome released. Inuyasha looked at her intently. He could have sworn she said his name. He looked at her for a while just watching her wash again before he went back to the camp. Wanting to remain unnoticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning things were going the way they normally went. Kagome was awake first making breakfast for everyone. Even though she was clean she still had to wear the same black mini skirt and light blue tank top that she had been wearing for what seemed like forever by now. Weeks in the outfit was making her never want to touch it again. She heard the others awake. Smiling to herself she noted that Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep together last night. It was about damn time. Those two should be together. He needed to stop his womanizing.

Kagome saw Shippou stiring and he sat up and yawned before looking up at her happily and smiling. "Something smells delicious Kagome." Shippou said cheerfully. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Thank you Shippou. I made breakfast. Folded omlettes." She said happily and mighty proud of herself too. Her cooking skills had also improved. Though Inuyasha still only touched Ramen. She had tried to get him to taste other things. But to no avail. He simply would not 'betray' his precious Ramen. Kagome chuckled at that fact. Miroku and Sango came up to meet Kagome at the fire. She passed out plates to each of them and finished Inuyasha's ramen. She looked around. _Where did that hanyou get to now?_ Before long she saw him all the way at the edge of the camp. Looking out at the countryside intently. She sighed and grabbed his ramen.

She approached Inuyasha carefully. Not wanting to disturb him. "Inuyasha?" She called softly. His ears tweeking and she giggled. How she loved those ears. And often wanted to stroke them. She sat beside the man she loved and passed him his breakfast. He looked at her intently for a few minutes. Kagome felt her face growing hot. _What in the world is he looking at?_ He broke away after a bit and took the ramen mumbling a thank you. Kagome smiled and got up going back to the camp. When she returned to the rest of the group, Miroku and Sango were whispering to eachother. Kagome smirked to herself and let them have a privacy for their words. Shippou moved closer to Kagome and rest his head against her side. "When are we going to see Kaede, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the small kit. "Hm, I am not sure Shippou. Why do you ask?"

Shippou finished up the rest of his breakfast and smiled widely. " I saw this really nice girl in Kaede's village." Shippou looks down and blushes. "I was going to bring her flowers when we went back."

Kagome chuckled. In four years, Shippou had not let the horrors and deaths they had been through, harm his demeanor toward people. It was rare for a child to still be so vibrant in mist of all the chaos. Kagome hugged him tightly. "I think you should go stay with Kaede then."

"But Inuyasha says we won't be by that way for a while." Shippou's eyes grew sad.

"You know Kagome, Miroku and I were talking about taking a break for a few days. He and I could drop Shippou off with Kaede." Sango spoke up for the first time that morning. She was smiling and looking at Shippou. Shippou looked back at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Oh can we go Kagome?!"

"Keh, no way! I'm not going to take a break. We're close to Naraku." Inuyasha finally came to put in his two cents in. Kagome held in a growl. He could be such an inconsiderate jerk sometimes. Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes. She saw him tense and his ears flatten.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Shippou whined.

"Yeah Inuyasha, it will only be for a few days." Miroku added.

"Keh."

Kagome stood and walked over to Inuyasha."Oh come on. Let them go."

Inuyasha turned to her and she could swear she caught a glint of intrigue in his eye. "Then, Kagome and I will continue. While you all go off." He gruffed. Kagome froze. Alone. With Inuyasha. Just the two of them? Bad idea!

"Uh, no Inuyasha I'll go with Shippou to Kaede's."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Either you stay with me. Or no one goes."

Kagome felt three sets of pleading eyes focused on her. She took a deep breath. "Fine." Kagome had a feeling something would seriously go wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha found a clearing that night. Since it was just him and Kagome, they really wouldn't need that much space. He got a fire going with the wood he had collected an hour or so ago. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag. She layed out on it and looked up at the sky. Inuyasha had sat in front of a tree indian style. His trusty sword was leaning against the tree beside him. Kagome looked over at him and after drifting into her thoughts, she felt her face heat up. The things that were dancing inside her mind made her grow wet in a familar place. Her eyes widened and quickly got inside her sleeping bag. As if that could block out her aroused scent. She turned her back to Inuyasha. "Good night." She choked out.

She layed there for a while until her eyes finally closed and she drifted off to sleep.

***

**She is dreaming of us. **Inuyasha's demon half told him after Kagome had been laying there for a while. Inuyasha didn't believe that until he heard his name being whimpered from her lips. His ears instantly stood to attention. He growled as he felt another bit of him rising. How could it be that Kagome was having such dreams about him?

**Mate.** Was all the demon replied. Inuyasha frowned. There was that word again. What made his demon think that Kagome was his mate.

**Because. She is mate. She has always been mate. You denied it. **Inuyasha sighed. He didn't deny it. Just was hard to believe that his mate was human. Weren't demon mates supposed to be other demons? Then again his mother was his father's mate. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome moan his name louder. It was like music to his ears. He sniffed the air knowing he would smell her sweet scent. The instant the scent hit his nostrils, he felt himself growing in his pants. **Take her now.** His demon shouted in his mind.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's sleeping form. He pulled down her sleeping bag and uncovered her body. He noted that her hands were in her skirt and her hips were rocking forward. Inuyasha almost passed out at the sight before him. He pushed Kagome's body lightly. Making her lay on her back. He crouched over her and placed his hand on her thigh. He saw as she bit her lip. He pushed his hand up futher until he came to the fabric that seperated him from her sweet core. He tore through the fabric with his fingernails.

He spread her legs and watched as she pumped in and out of her juicy lips. He shivered. Inuyasha took his hand and stroked her hand before pushing one of his own digits into her silky center. He watched as her hips lifted off the ground and her fingers slip out. He then proceeded to move another finger into her. He pumped both fingers simultaniously. He watched her head roll from side to side as her moans grew louder. Her voice whimpering his name mixed with whimpers of bliss. Inuyasha bent down pushing his face under her skirt. His lips were only inches from her lucious ones. He breathed lightly against her opening, her leg twitching from the stimulation. He smirked and did it again. He snuck his tongue out as he traced her lips. She cried out when he did this. He did it again while his fingers still pumped inside of her. She clenched her thighs around his face which only made him slide his tongue in deeper. And push his fingers into her faster. He watched as her body convulsed as he pleasured her.

He savored the taste of her. It was sweet and sinful. He knew that now he had tasted it once, he would never be able to go without it. His tongue tracing along her inside walls. Kagome's whimpered his name. Inuyasha grew more excited and pumped harder. After some time, he felt Kagome's juices surging down his tongue and into his mouth. He had brought her to her release. He sucked and licked all of it up. He pulled away and quickly undressed. He came back over her and postitioned himself at her entrance. His pushed his hand under her shirt and grasped her breast roughly. He was amazed at how warm and soft it felt against his palm. He growled in excitement. He pressed the tip of his cock against her opening. He traced against them making her moan again and grow wet.

Inuyasha placed his other hand on the ground and he pushed into her core roughly. This caused Kagome's eyes to fly open and a stiffled moan to escape her lips. Inuyasha stayed still waiting for Kagome to adjust. He watched as her eyes looked around and then up at Inuyasha. He saw a tear trickle down her her cheek. Silently he wished that this part didn't hurt. But he knew that it would.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha began to rock in and out of her slowly causing Kagome to wiggle beneath him. Small whimpers of pain escaped her lips. Then they were replaced with whimpers of pleasure. He grew more excited and went a bit faster. Kagome's hands flew up to his neck. Her eyes bore into his and he blushed slightly. She pulled his face down and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her in a frenzy and licked her bottom lip. Between that and his thrusting, Kagome's mouth opened in a moan. He took the opportunity to slide his tonuge in. Quickly, he found hers and stroked it lovingly with his. Kagome seemed to moan in her thoat making a soft pur. He continued the kiss as he moved inside of her faster. Kagome broke from his kiss laying her head back. Her eyes rolling back as she cried out. Her arms shot up to his shoulders and he felt her digging her nails into him. He shivered at the gesture.

Inuyasha was inside Kagome. That was how she woke. SHe knew she wasn't asleep from the pain she felt. When she saw Inuyasha before her, she almost lost herself. Then she noted their postion. It was as though her dreams came true. She was excited and soon forgot the pain. At first he was moving at an incredibly slow pace. This caused Kagome to get a bit frustrated. But he soon picked up the pace. As he continued to move harder and faster into her, she wrapped her legs around his torso. He looked at her with lust and something else in his eyes. Could it possibly be love? She was broken from her thoughts when he quickened his speed. She moaned lo0udly almost screaming. This seemed to make his ears perk up. Kagome smiled up at him and raised her hands to the furry appendages on his head. It was Inuyasha's turn to moan and whimper in pleasure. Kagome only smirked as she continued.

Inuyasha felt his release coming. He also felt Kagome getting near. Her walls were constricting around his shaft. A few more and he would explode right there. Sure enough, Kagome's walls tightened as she came. It had grown so tight, even more so than it already was, that made Inuyasha spill his seed inside of her. He came with such a force practically shooting into her. She moaned his name again and pulled his face back down. She kissed him passionately. He happily returned the gesture, licking the inside of her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were currently in the hot springs. It had taken them about half an hour to find them. But they didn't mind. They both walked silently just replaying the events over in their minds. When they came to the springs, Kagome shed her mangled clothes quickly. Inuyasha had only put on part of his clothing, so he had less to take off.

Kagome was in rinising off when she felt Inuyasha behind her. She turned around to him and he wrapped his arms around kissing her deeply. "Kagome...I..." He cut off unsure of how to word what he wanted to say

Kagome smiled. "I'm not mad. I was just shocked." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, coyly. "I had been dreaming about it for awhile."

He smirked. "I know."

"You know?" She asked confused.

He nodded. "You moan in your sleep." Kagome reddened. He smiled wider and kissed her quickly. "I dreamt of it too though."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He took her hand in his. "Kagome, I...I love you." He let out.

Kagome looked back at him. Stunned. Had she really just heard that? She felt her heartbeat pumping in her chest. "Inuyasha...I..You have no idea how long I waited to hear that." She smiled and he brightened. "I love you too Inuyasha." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I always have."Inuyasha kissed her pressing himself against her. He heard Kagome moan and he pulled away looking at her. "Well, you were pressed against me. You and your, uh little friend there." A light blush framed her cheeks.

Inuyasha frowned. "Little?!" He thrusted his hips against her, his cock hitting her soft mound. Kagome whimpered.

"I didn't...no...It is not little." She kissed him. "Not in any way." He smirked and picked her up into his arms. Their lips meeting and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Ready to go again?" She smiled.

"Always with you Kagome." He moved his lips down to her neck and heard his new favorite sound. Kagome moaning in pleasure. All because of her and her dreams.

Thank kami for those dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
